Transformers prime:the prime sisters Rising Power
by Haleyprime
Summary: Haley and her sisters Kylie,Lindsey and Anne were just normal teenagers until they figure out they're sisters and their dad is the autobots leader Optimus Prime. How will they survive with these new dangers? OptimusxArcee RatchetxOC. Smokescreenx OC in the future and many more
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Jason Darby walked out of the high school to see their little sister Haley sitting on the stair railing." Haley I thought mom told you to go straight home after school" Jason told the thirteen year old." Come on Jason you know you love seeing you baby sister" she smiled as Jason threw an arm over her shoulder and nuggied her." Hey! Watch the hat" she said fixing her gold beanie." Well we gotta get to work" Jack said walking towards K.O burger." You mean you gotta get to work I get the day off and me and the football players are gonna party!" Jason exclaimed." Okay come on Haley" Jack said as the teenage girl followed him to the fast food restaurant." Welcome to K.O burger where every pattys a knockout. Can I take your order?" Jack said into the microphone. Haley looked at her brother with her piercing blue eyes. She got made fun of cause she looked like a girl from the movie The Host, but other than that she looked like a normal thirteen year old girl ... well a normal thirteen year old tomboy. Her long dark brown hair was always down and kept under a benie that always matched her outfit, her lips were a perfect pink even though she would never wear lipstick or lip gloss, she barley had any make-up on. She had her usually short jean shorts and hoop earrings." So that's two as funny as we think we are combos and a side of bite me. Anything else?" Jack said causing Haley to choke on her fanta that her brother got her." Whatcha say?!" The guy said." Five fifty nine at the window" Jack said putting the bags on the metal part. Haley knew what they were gonna do the old dine and ditch." HEY YOU GOTTA...pay for that" Jack yelled looking out the window." Smooth bro" Haley said refilling her cup." Ow" Haley said looking down and seeing her fingers zap lightning onto her hand. Her eyes widen,but before she could say anything her brother interrupted." Yeah yeah. Lets go home" he said walking out. All of a sudden Jack's phone rang." Really Jack? Change your ringtone" Haley said walking with him." Oh Haley I'll change my ringtone when you get good grades" Jack said swinging his arm around her answering his phone." Yeah right" Haley said." Hey mom yeah Haley's right here" Jack smiles." HI MOM!" She yelled in his ear." Ow Haley! Oh yeah Jason is at football" Jack said." Whoa" Haley said looking at a bike." I love you...um yeah I love you to mom I gotta go" he said hanging up." Nice. It make take a few KO paychecks,but I will own a bike like you one day" Jack said as Haley smiled." Your such a idiot" she said walking towards him. They weren't prepared for what was about to happen


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! Um well here's the new chapter of my story!

The teenagers piled out of the school." No he just walked away" Katlin said to her friend Kylie." Well then I guess Danny isn't into you like you thought he was" Kylie smiled walking towards the girls locker room with the other cheerleaders. Kylie felt the arm of her boyfriend John over her shoulder." Hey John" she said smiling." Hey pretty girl"he smiled. "Well I gotta get to cheer" she said walking away. They walked out into the field and started practicing. Kylie felt sick while talking to her friends about the cheer for compition." Okay ladies lets start" the coach said clapping her hands. Kylie got in position and started to cheer,but all of a sudden stopped." Smith! What's wrong?" The coach asked." I'm f.." She went to finished,but put her head to the side and threw up. Everybody gasped Kylie didn't get sick it was like she was invincible." Kylie go inside and change the call your mom" the coach said out of sympathy. Kylie nodded, then walked inside towards the locker room. She picked a pen near her book bag and looked at it then shrugged and threw it seeing something bright blue fly out of her hands. It felt hot on her face, she looked at her hand and pushed it back out seeing fire come out of her hand. She gasped and almost fell on the ground." Oh my gosh" she said pulling on her shorts and running out of the school. She brought out her phone and saw a nice bike in the reflection. She looked up and saw Jason Darby the football player." Jason? Is that your bike?" She asked." Um yeah it is wanna ride?" He asked." Uh sure to my house though" she smiled getting on." Okay hold on" he said putting he's hands on the throttle.

yeah yeah I know you were expecting a continue of the last chapter,but I have to get all the sisters in before I can base it off the show


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey walked home on the side of the street careful not to get hurt." Well this sucks" she mumbled to herself as she walked towards the neiborhood she lived in. She typed on her phone reminders on what to do that day. She moved her hand to stretch it and heard something move." Huh? Whose there?" She asked turning around to see absolutely nothing,but a tree." Hmm" she started shrugging it off and continued walking. She started to hum a song she had just heard while walking by a song shop." I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town No post code every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom

Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time piece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals.. It don't run in our blood, that kind of lux just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen B And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule.

Let me live that friends and I we've cracked the code.

We count our dollars on the train to the party. And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this, we didn't come from every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our everybody's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time planes, islands, tigers on a gold leashWe don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair And we'll never be royals,it don't run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us We crave a different kind of me be your ruler, you can call me queen B And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule. Let me live that ooooh ohhh

We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being ooooh ohhhhh life is game without a aren't caught up in your love we'll never be royals,it don't run in our kind of lux just ain't for crave a different kind of me be your ruler, you can call me queen baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule,Let me live that fantasy" she smiled to herself man did she love that song. She moved her hand in front of her face to see a rock hit the tree next to her." Did I do that" she asked moving her hand again seeing the rock move wherever she put her hand." Whoa" she smiled starting to walk on a bridge over an ally way. Suddenly she heard a motorcycle or two speeding towards her." What the?" She turned around and saw the worst.

YAHHH! Short chapter I know,but after the last prime sister I'll make tthe longer kk?


	4. Chapter 4

Anne sat in an ally way with her older brother Raf while he played with his race car. She smiled he may be older by a couple months, but he acted like a total kid. Suddenly she heard his phone ring and he picked it up." Hey momma. Yeah Anne is here. Oh come on five more minutes okay bye" he said hanging up then countined to play with the car." Raf how old are you?" She asked." Twelve. Why do you ask?" He asked." Cause you ask like a ten year old" she scoffed." Well that's nice to say" he rolled his eyes. She ruffled his hair and smiled." Your a dork you know that?" She asked." Yeah yeah Anne" he said." Oh god the sun is bright" she said putting he hand over her face,but something made the sun brighter." What in the world?" She asked pulling her hand down to see the sun at its normal brightness." Something wrong Anne?" He asked." Yeah I'm fine" she said. They both heard two motorcycles above them." What the?" They asked looking up to see the worst.

yeah yeah I know short chapter,but I've finally finished all of the sisters! YAH! Now my chapters will look a bit better cause I'll have paragraph form and longer chapters so YAH!


End file.
